Foxy's Love
by FPFoxyThePirate
Summary: Foxy is a normal animatronic guy alone in his cove. when suddenly something that would change his life arrives at the pizzeria...
1. Chapter 1

Foxy's Love  
A Story About Foxy And Vixey

I Made All Of The Animatronics Performances

By:FoxyProductions

Foxy

"Cap'n, who's the new lad coming to the pizzeria?" Foxy asked Mr. Fazbear, Owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Foxy then looked at the new picture on his "Out Of Order" sign.

"Well Foxy, It's a female fox for you to perform with, her name is Vixey!" replied. Foxy's eyes turned from sleepy to wide open in a second.

"A-A-A V-Vixen?"Foxy questioned awkwardly," Did I hear you wrong Cap'n?"

"No Foxy you heard me right," replied,"A female fox for you to perform with."

"A-Alrighty then Cap'n." Foxy with nervousness."What if she doesn't like me, what if I mess up. What am I going to say!" Foxy Thought pacing back and forth with worry.

Vixey

"I cant believe that I'm going to meet The Amazing Foxy. The pirate that sailed the seven seas alone!" Vixey thought as the truck stopped at the was laying in a box. She heard the humans exit the car. They were reminiscing about the new fox's life and how it was going to be.

"What will I say, will he like me? What should i do!" Vixey thought. The box opened to see Pirates Cove, looking tidy as she expected.

"Hello Vixey." Foxy said as Vixey stepped out of the box she was in.

"H-H-Hi F-F-F-Foxy." Vixey replied shyly.

"Welcome to the pirates cove!" Foxy added as Vixey looked at The others."

"Hello Vixey, I'm Freddy, this is Bonnie, Chica, and Golden Freddy. Welcome to the crew!" Freddy Fazbear, the lead singer, said.

"Hello everyone!" Vixey replied more comfortable.

"Hey Foxy, do you want to make something in the kitchen?" Chica asked.

"Can Vixey come too?" Foxy inquired.

"Sure why not!" Chica said puzzled. She squinted her eyes at Vixey.

"Foxy, let Vixey go with Chica, we need you here, helping us put Freddy's mic back together after he dropped it." Bonnie said.

"Dont be long Foxy." Vixey said with a wink.

"I won't!" Foxy replied. "Did Vixey wink at me? Is my dream coming true!" Foxy thought happily.

Meanwhile, In The Kitchen…

"Vixey. Do you like Foxy?" Chica asked out of the blue.

"Well that's a bit personal. Why do you need to kn…" Vixey was cut off by Chica

"Because I have the right to know Vixey!" Chica replied,"It's a simple yes or no question."

"Yes, well kind of…" Vixey replied with worry as she stared into the flaming eyes of chica.

Chica shoved Vixey to the ground holding her down. She didn't even notice she was holding a knife in her left hand.

"Chica, Please, don't hurt me." Vixey responded balling. Chica let go of Vixey. Dropping the knife almost instantly.

"Oh my. Vixey I'm sorry. You and Foxy deserve to be together. My jealousy took over and i couldn't keep in my anger. I'm so sorry. Go. Go to Foxy. He needs you." Chica replied with sorrow. Vixey ran to the cove and lay her head deep into Foxy's chest balling. Foxy was comforting her. Vixey fell asleep on Foxy. And Foxy, satisfied, fall asleep too.

In the Morning...

"Vixey, Vixey wake up. Its showtime!" Foxy said quickly.

"I'm up!" Vixey replied as she entered the boat in pirates cove.

"Yarg me Mateys and welcome to the pirates cove. Do ye little pirates want to hear how me crew was created of two great pirates?" Foxy asked the little children who were down below watching the performance."YES!" all the little children replied in excitement.

"Well. I was sailing the seven seas looking for a foe to face me. I was wandering when my ship wrecked on a island. My beautiful lad behind me, Vixey, fixed my ship, only to be me friend. She joined me crew and I was never to sail the seven seas alone again. Me crew is the best. And me only other crew member is the best." Foxy replied with a wink at Vixey.

"Ohhhh stop Cap'n." Vixey replied blushing. Then suddenly a kid asked, "When are you and Vixey going to get married and have little pirate kids?"

Foxy and Vixey both were shocked. "Well, errr, me crew hasn't thought about that little pirate." Foxy replied awkwardly. We'll be sure to tell ye next performance."

Back In The Cove

"Hey Vixey…" Foxy said.

"Yes Foxy?" Vixey replied.

"About what the kid asked. Well I've been thinking…" Foxy was cut off as suddenly, he felt warm lips touch his. He looked to see Vixey. The kiss stopped. And she replied, "Does that answer your question?" Vixey asked.

"V-V-Vixey…" Foxy stuttered as she kissed him again. This time it was longer. Foxy actually was drifting into a deep passion. He kept the kiss going and he stopped suddenly. "We need some rest." Foxy said as they both fell fast asleep.

At the Beach

"I love you Vixey. And if anyone hurts you. They will be shredded until their animatronic parts are showing then I will rip their parts into sheets of metal for them to be burnt. No one will hurt you." Foxy said as he fell into Vixey's kiss.

"Awwww What a cute couple!" Toy Chica's voice could be heard. "Too bad it will have to end!" Toy Chica said as she drove the knife she was holding into Vixey's shoulder. Foxy got up, ran for Toy Chica. His hook sunk into Toy Chica's skull and the fight was over.

"Vixey!" Foxy said as he ran towards her." I'll get you home Vixey hold on!"

"What happened to Vixey! How did this happen!" said with worry."This will never happen again…" Foxy responded

"Foxy… What happened?" Vixey inquired weakly.

"You don't want to know Vixey. Something you won't want to remember."

"Nevermind." She replied. "When will the show start up again?"

"A few minutes. Are you going to hold out?" Foxy replied with worry.

"Yeah. And for the little pirates tell them that you asked me to marry you and I said yes." Vixey responded

"Ok. But really… I have something to ask….. Vixey." Foxy was short

on words so he just cut it short, "Vixey will you marry me?"

Vixey looked at him and just stared.

"Well I'm assuming that's a n…" Foxy was cut off again.

"Oh Foxy Yes!" Vixey replied. "Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

"Well no." Foxy responded. "A very long time I'm guessing!"

"Yes. I've been waiting ever since I arrived here!" Vixey replied.

"Hey Foxy! Shows canceled today!" Freddy said. "Everyone has the day off!"

"Great!" Foxy responded." Don't enter the cove. I'm working on fixing my hook!"  
"Awwww. Foxy really. I thought we could "Sleep In" and stay in the cove not working…" Vixey replied with sorrow in her voice.

"I was also thinking that." Foxy responded as he entered the boat.

Vixey kissed Foxy and they disappeared in the cove.

…..Next Performance…..

"Mangle, Moxy get back here now! The show's about to start!" Vixey yelped at her and Foxy's kids.

"Sorry mother." Moxy replied.

Mangle was hanging from the top of the cove.

"Mangle GET DOWN NOW!" Foxy yipped.

"Show starting in 3...2...1…" Vixey started the countdown.

'Yarg me little pirates. I know ye lads wanted to know if me and Vixey here would get married and have little pirates of our own. Well you now can know the answer." Foxy said starting the show.

Chica stared with her mouth wide open, astonished.

"Mangle, Moxy Come here please." Foxy said calling his kids.

...Later That Night...

"They're so cute!" Most of the kids said. The show ended in a few minutes and Foxy went over to Chica."Hey" Foxy said.

"So you have kids now…" Chica replied uncomfortably.

"Yeah. I do." Foxy answered back.

"Well that must mean your priorities are taken up. You apparently have no time for me." Chicas words slowly drifted away.

"I still have time for you Chica. I still have time for everyone!" Foxy said. "My time is just shortened. I have to keep my family safe. And Chica, I'm asking you to help me. I can't get through this alone."

"Well ok. I'll help. If it means that much to you." Chica replied.

"Oh Chica thank you!" Foxy responded as he hugged her.

…..Later That Day…..

"What to do today." Foxy thought as he awoke with Vixey by his side with his kids on either side of him.

"Foxy?" Vixey was calling Foxy's name.

"Yes?" Foxy responded.

"Can we just stay in the cove today?" Vixey inquired.

"Gladly." Foxy replied as he drifted into a deep sleep. He kind of liked just staying in the cove alone for once with his family.

…..Later That Night

Gas bombs filled the pizzeria. Everyone passed out. Toy Bonnie entered. Heading towards pirates cove she took Vixey, Foxy, Moxy, and Mangle, shoved them into boxes, and took them to the other pizzeria.…..

…..The Next Day…..

"L-L-Let ME GO!" Foxy growled at Toy Bonnie.

"Not until you are reset to our newer technology. But first I'm going to have a little fun with you."

"What do you mea…" Foxy was cut off as rope filled his mouth. He was tied up and tossed up against the wall…

"This will be fun!" Toy Bonnie said as the lights went black. All foxy could feel was his servos locking up and some screws being unwound. Next thing he knows is that his memories were erased and he could detect the nightguard from the back of the pizzaria.

…..The Return Of The Foxes…..

"Hey your finally awake sleepy head. Remember me. Your 2nd Mate?" Toy Bonnie said as she finished reprograming Foxy And Vixey.

"Yes me lass. Where be me wife?" Foxy responded as he looked to see Vixey and his kids being untied.

"What happened Bon Bon?" Vixey and Foxy asked her.

"We all were reprogrammed today, and well, I kind of just want me and you to hang out. Me and Foxy only. We all are mates, but we have to have 1 on 1 time. Literally." Toy Bonnie responded.

" Well ok..." Foxy replied as Memories flooded into foxy's mind as he looked at vixey and his kids. Vixey also had the same reaction. "I'll have to play along at this point..." Foxy thought.

 _Foxys refuge_

Toy bonnie led foxy to the back room. "So. How Fffffffffffffffffffff, "Toy bonnie was suddenly choking. She falls dead as she sees the final death picture. Foxy, with wires and servos in his hand and on his hook.

 _Later That Day_

"Vixey wake up we have to go home! Grab the kids and lets go!" Foxy whispered. They snuck out but were caught by jeremy. The nightguard. "Im sorry Jeremy." Foxy said as he tore out his eyes and ripped his legs off. Blood was pouring everywhere. But foxy had no way to hide him. So he just shoved him into a freddy suit and threw him in the scrap metal garbage can. Vixey just stared in horror. "It was the only way vixey..." They returned home to find everyone pacing back and forth nervously. Uncle Freddy!" Moxy said as she jumped on freddy's leg. Foxy returned to the cove to fall asleep after saying, "Home at last..."

 _The Next Night_

Foxy wakes up to the sound of deep panting. He sees blood on vixeys hook. And bloody corpses everywhere. " Vixey... W... What happened?!" Foxy looks down at his bloody children. Someone enters through the backdoor of the pizzaria. Vixey heads to the office. She breaks down the door and throws mike down the hall. she runs as the office explodes. "V-V-Vixey. Y-You saved M-Me!" Mike sits stuttering. The pizzeria goes silent. nobody moves. someone enters. only to find himself trapped between every animatronic. He dies and is put in a suit in the scrap metal basket as well as the other person. The Night Breaks dawn and the pizzeria is back to normal again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Reversal**_

At the new…

Fang realizes that foxy has gained his old memory. his first reaction is to disable him and add a new control chip. but he decides to do it in a more painful way. Fang forces his way into foxy's mind. he takes control of foxy and makes him return to the new pizzeria.

….1 year later...

System reboot

At the new, fang calls out foxy and "Vixey". he starts planning for the invasion based of their bosses saying. "Out with the old". He looks towards foxy. " Foxy they won't expect you. so you'll take care of the "old" vixey first. Then we will go and head back in to pick off the rest.

Later That Day...

"So what do you want to do Vixey?" Bella asked.

All bella got back was a loud gargle which means stay away.

"Aw come on Vixey! Just because foxy is gone doesn't mean you can't have fun! C'mon lets go to the new to see Toy Bonnie and the others!"

"Oh fine…" Vixey replied. they were about to leave when the back door to the pizzeria opened. it shut and vixey heard running before she was tackled and sliced by foxy. "F-Foxy? W-What are ye doin lad?" Vixey said concerned. Foxy replied with a snarl as he cut vixey's arm open. "Fight you old buffoon!" Foxy said as he cut open vixey's other arm. Foxy fought tearing parts of metal off of his mate. Why was he doing it you ask? BEcause he's not controlling himself. Fang the evil pirate wolf is! As soon a vixey realizes this she just lays still. " Fight back!" foxy yelps in anger.

"Never…" Vixey replied. Foxy stops for a moment. He stares concerned… "Why?" Foxy says. He stops fighting. Vixey replies with a tear in her eye. "Because I love you!" Vixey says as foxy tears off her leg. "STOP! YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ME! I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU!" Foxy screeches as he slices vixeys back and cuts the orb making her malfunction and fall lifeless…. TO BE CONTINUED IN ANOTHER CHAPTER!...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N/ Caught Up in school work. wont be updating as often. thanks for understanding!


End file.
